


OJ

by sunandoceanblue



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Stucky - Freeform, like super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandoceanblue/pseuds/sunandoceanblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky was at the counter, back to Steve and strangely unaware of his presence, attention obviously focused on something else. Steve took a silent step closer, craning his neck to get a better look at just what the ex-assassin was up to.</p>
<p>He was pouring himself a glass of orange juice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OJ

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? Something that isn't Star Wars??? That's right; I'm a huge sucker for Stucky. I actually have so many half finished fics on these two that I never posted and will probably start to. 
> 
> I need a ship that allows me to write fluff, okay?

Being a Super Soldier certainly came with it's advantages; strength, agility and whatnot. And Steve was very grateful for all these wonderful advantages.

However, even with all his enhanced abilities, he was struggling _profoundly_ to open the door to the apartment whist balancing three very large and very full paper bags in his arms. He almost dropped everything – almost. Steve could feel his face flushing pink, although there was no one around to even see his potential disaster.

Once he finally managed to get inside, Steve came across a peculiar sight.

Bucky was at the counter, back to Steve and strangely unaware of his presence, attention obviously focused on something else. Steve took a silent step closer, craning his neck to get a better look at just what the ex-assassin was up to.

He was pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

Steve blinked. Bucky going out of his way to drink something? More or less a first as far as Steve could remember.

He could feel his mouth stretching into a ridiculous grin.

Setting the groceries down, he rested his forearms on the breakfast bar. "Bucky?"

Bucky straightened, whole body spinning to face the voice that called him. Steve didn't miss the relief in his eyes when Bucky realised it was _just Stevie._ Until his eyes fell to the cartoon of juice in his hand. He set it down, quickly moving his hands away and dropping them to his sides. "It tastes nice," he said quietly, watching Steve from under his lashes. Mostly likely expecting a berating.

Steve just smiled, doing his best to show Bucky that he _did nothing wrong._ Hell, this was a _good_ thing. "Hey, don't worry about it. It's really good juice. One of my favourite brands."

Bucky just hummed, unsure of how to respond.

"You can have as much orange juice as you want," Steve added.

"Are... you sure?"

The doubt in Bucky's voice was simply ruinous. Surely Steve was tricking him.

"You don't have to ask to do or have anything, you know," Steve reminded him. "You're your _own_ person."

He'd said it a million times and he'd keep saying; he was working through 70 years of brainwashing. He had to be thorough. Very thorough.

"They didn't feed me real food," Bucky explained quietly. "It was always in... liquid or tablet form. It feels... feels good to be able to eat real food, with real flavours."

Steve nodded. "The flavour is the best part of food."

He walked around the breakfast bar, right up to his best friend. Slowly. Always giving Bucky the chance to step back, to refuse, if he so felt. He seldom did.

Steve gently rested a hand on Bucky's hips. Bucky relaxed further under the touch, receiving physical confirmation that all was well.

His other hand reached for the glass of juice, bringing it to his own lips and taking a sip. Smiling, he offered the glass to Bucky. "Best brand of OJ in New York."

Bucky took the glass with his flesh hand. He smiled briefly and began to drink. Steve rubbed his hip encouragingly.

After finishing the glass, Bucky set it back down on the counter, raising his eyes to Steve's.

"There ya go." Steve grinned and gave Bucky a gentle peck on the lips. "You know, your lips taste really sweet now."

"Well... you can keep tasting them if you want," Bucky offered (and was that _coyness_ Steve detected?).

"I might take you up on that offer."

Bucky's lips pulled up into a small smile once more, as Steve pushed him up against the counter, rewarding him for his efforts with orange flavoured kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Come pester me on [Tumblr](http://thesunandoceanblue.tumblr.com/)


End file.
